Camino Cruzado
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Sakura se posicionó mientras apuntaba con el arma a su garganta. Era su oportunidad. Lo tenía delante de ella a merced de su kunai, pero… su mano no se movía, no lo podía matar…. No mientras él la mirara de manera tan pacifica como si quisiera morir de verdad. (posible 2º parte mas adelante)


**Camino Cruzado**

Pareja: itasaku

Género: romance.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a kishimoto-sama :3

Contiene lime.

Blablablá – narración y diálogos

_Blablabla_ – recuerdos

"Blablablá" – pensamientos.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba ella delante del hombre que creó el odio de su compañero de equipo y ex amado Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, hermano del otro. Frente a frente, él desarmado pero serio como si tuviera una estrategia bajo la manga y ella preparada para luchar con un kunai en la mano. Recordó que era una suerte haberlo encontrado de casualidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Caminaba junto con su equipo en una misión a las afueras del país del fuego. No era nada importante, solamente escoltar a alguien hasta su villa, pero aún así iba todo el equipo ya que era de las pocas veces en que se podía reunir con todos. Su trabajo en el hospital estaba aumentando esas semanas y le había quitado tiempo de relajarse. A pesar de que estaba en una misión eso era mejor que estar frente a una montaña de papeleos y yendo de una sala a otra atendiendo no sé cuantas personas al día. No era que no le gustara su trabajo, pero últimamente estaba siendo muy pesado._

_-Sakura, pararemos esta noche aquí – oyó decir a Kakashi, por lo que todos se pararon._

_No estaban cerca del río por lo que tendrían que abastecerse con el agua de las cantimploras. Cuando llegó la noche cerrada no podía dormir. Como tantas otras noches solo le venía a la mente todo lo acontecido con la huída de Sasuke, y todos los problemas que le había causado a Naruto. Miró a un lado y vio la silueta de los dos nombrados. A pesar de que ya estaba todo resuelto no se sentía bien del todo. Suspiró y decidió dar una vuelta. Avisó a Kakashi que era la persona de guardia._

_Después de unos minutos se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque, alerta por si acaso apareciera algún sospechoso, cuando vislumbró entre las ramas una especia de muro. Curiosa lo rodeó para saber si tenía alguna entrada. Cuando la encontró estaba rodeada de malas hierbas y enredaderas. "muy eficaz" pensó irónicamente mientras con un kunai las cortaba para poder pasar. _

_Cuando por fin pudo entrar, se encontró con que estaba muy oscuro así que encendió un par de antorchas a su paso. Cuando vio el dibujo de las paredes se quedó atónita. Eran las mismas espirales intrincadas que cuando encontraron a Sasuke por primera vez, era una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Tragó saliva. Si había algo que la había asqueado mas en toda su vida, había sido el sannin de las serpientes. Por suerte Sasuke se lo había cargado antes de regresar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiera más peligros allá dentro. Eso la excitó. Tendría que volver y avisar a los demás, pero llevaba meses aburrida de su vida así que un poco de acción no sería tan malo._

_Adentrándose en varios túneles sin encontrar nada, Sakura estaba pensando que lo único que lograría entrando allí sería perderse, cuando de repente vio una sombra moverse delante de su camino. Cautelosa se acercó un poco, y cuando reconoció la sombra dio un salto hacia atrás de nuevo. Itachi Uchiha se hallaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente y sin un ápice de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo se acercó a ella sin que lo notara? ¿Es que era una trampa?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – dijo ella con un deje molesto en la voz._

_Él en cambio no contestó, solo dio un paso hacia delante._

_-No te muevas o lo lamentaras… - añadió de nuevo la Haruno desafiante._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Y así habían llegado a ese momento. Él no parecía querer responder a ninguna de las preguntas que ella le hacía así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para que hablara era atacándole. Haciendo el primer movimiento, ella se abalanzó contra el moreno con el kunai en mano que antes de que impactara en la piel del chico, este desapareció en una nube de cuervos. "Mierda!" se había olvidado del genjutsu "¡Liberar!" pronunció en su mente al tiempo que hacía el gesto apropiado con las manos.

Cuando terminó de liberarse se dio cuenta de que la presencia del Uchiha estaba detrás de ella y rápidamente se giró concentrando chacra en su pierna derecha y lanzándole hasta la pared de una patada. Itachi estaba sorprendido por la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica "quizás sea perfecto para mi fin" pensó mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

De otro movimiento rápido Sakura se posicionó sentada encima de él mientras apuntaba con el arma a su garganta. Era su oportunidad. Lo tenía delante de ella a merced de su kunai, pero… su mano no se movía, no lo podía matar…. No mientras él la mirara de manera tan pacifica como si quisiera morir de verdad.

Su mente se fijó por un momento en que de la fuerza que empleó con él antes, su capa de akatsuki se había abierto de par en par, mostrando su esculpido cuerpo bajo la camiseta de rejillas. Tragó saliva. Por un instante, el lívido que pensaba que había perdido por todos los desengaños de su vida, volvió de nuevo y con fuerza al fijarse en el chico debajo de ella.

Siguieron en la misma posición y en silencio un buen rato. Itachi no entendía que estaba pasando, porque esa mujer no había acabado con él. Tenía la oportunidad y solo le faltaban centímetros para lograrlo. Muy en contra de su gusto decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué no me matas ya? – eso la hizo regresar.

-¿Por qué quieres morir con tanta urgencia? – respondió ella con otra pregunta. – lo he visto en tu mirada… no estabas intentando defenderte de mí, solo causarme más rabia para poder acabar contigo más rápidamente…

El Uchiha enmudeció. No se esperaba que ella adivinara sus intenciones. Sonrió leve pero amargamente.

-He cometido muchos pecados a lo largo de mi vida… tengo que pagar por ellos… y el suicidio no es una opción…

Después de lo que acaba de escuchar estaba más que segura que no quería matarlo. Tenía ganas de acción pero, no quería matar a un hombre que se arrepentía de sus pecados, aparte de que pensándolo bien, sería un desperdicio con el cuerpo que tenía… su mente no siguió más "¿pero en que se supone que estaba pensando? Es un criminal no un modelo de ropa interior…" levemente sonrojada respondió a la pregunta formulada anteriormente por el Uchiha.

-No pienso matarte si te arrepientes de tus pecados… no soy tan inhumana… - dijo bajando levemente el filo de la garganta.

Itachi la miró fijamente a los ojos en los cuales notó un destello de inquietud y deseo. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su no asesina y algo dentro de él se encendió. El cuerpo de la chica estaba bastante bien formado y por la proximidad al suyo notaba el calor que este emanaba. Se preguntó cuan suave sería su piel y sin previo aviso y sorprendiéndose a si mismo colocó una de sus manos en un muslo de ella. Como había pensado era suave pero firme. Los muslos de una guerrera bien entrenada pero sin llegar a sacar músculos.

Sakura se sorprendió al notar la mano de él tocándole la pierna, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Colocó el arma de nuevo cerca de la garganta del moreno individuo haciendo un pequeño rasguño.

-No me toques Uchiha… - dijo lo más molesta que pudo.

Porque en realidad no estaba molesta si fuera por ella seguirían por ese camino hasta llegar a la perdición de sus dos cuerpos unidos. Itachi que no era despistado, notó esto y movió su mano un poco más arriba llegando hasta donde terminaban los pantalones cortos de la chica.

-Entonces mátame si quieres… - agregó mientras volvía a subir su mano hasta el culo de ella, el cual apretó, causando un leve gemido por parte de la Haruno.

-Está bien… -

Dicho esto no pudo aguantar más y lo besó agresivamente siendo correspondida igualmente por el ojinegro. La chica soltó el kunai al lado de sus cuerpos mientras intentaba alargar el contacto de sus bocas lo más posible. "¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba, pero su mente le respondía con la verdad: "queriendo tirarte a un criminal" y eso la encendía y le daba la chispa que había perdido hace tiempo.

"Fresa explosiva" era la única forma de describir a la chica que tenía sobre de él. Sus besos aunque inexpertos eran puro fuego y sus labios sabían a la fruta más madura que haya podido comer jamás. Esa pelirosa le estaba volviendo loco todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Cuando les faltó el aire tuvieron que separarse con la respiración dificultosa. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse pero esta vez ya no se ocultaban lo que pensaban del otro. El de pelo negro sonrió.

-Estas metiéndote en la boca del lobo… nunca mejor dicho… - a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Que así sea… - dijo para acto seguido sacarse la blusa que tenía encima quedándose en sujetador.

Itachi reprimió un gruñido de satisfacción al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a más. Rápidamente pasó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de la ojiverde, para después apretarla más contra sí. Cuando la distancia que los separó era casi nula, se volvieron a perder en los labios del otro. Sakura sabía que no era bueno, que estaba mal… ¡pero que importaba! Llevaba años sin sentirse así de bien, así de viva. ¡Que le dieran por saco a la justicia, quería que ese canalla no se separara de ella en unas cuantas horas!

Itachi no podía creer lo que todo su cuerpo sentía. Lo envolvía una calidez sobrehumana y no era solo del calentón que le había provocado la muchacha, era algo más. Ya no deseaba morir, todo lo contrario, deseaba vivir solo por pasar más tiempo con la chica de pelos rosados.

Justo cuando iban a pasar a más, se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que les vino desde lejos. Eran las voces de Naruto y Sasuke que estaban buscando a su compañera. La pareja se miró mutuamente y con desgana se separaron.

-Yo… - Sakura no sabía cómo empezar- me tengo que ir ya… - bajo la cabeza.

-Supongo que sí…

Cogió una de las manos de la chica y depositó suavemente su anillo en medio. Ella sorprendida lo miró, encontrando la típica sonrisa característica de los Uchiha.

-Un recuerdo para que sepas que nos volveremos a encontrar…

Ella sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente, pero no quería creer ni demostrar lo contenta que se hallaba en ese momento. Lo miró con una sonrisa igual a la de él.

-Por supuesto que nos volveremos a encontrar… - dijo firmemente - … sabes donde vivo.

-Hasta otra vez Sakura… - y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-No te he dado permiso para usar mi nombre… - dijo ella y rió mirando el anillo en su mano – canalla… - añadió en un susurro.

-¡¿Sa-sakura-chan?! – gritó el rubio al verla de lejos.

Ella rápidamente reaccionó dándose la vuelta y encontrando a Naruto y a Sasuke detrás de ella mirándola fijamente como sorprendidos. Por la cara del último supo que no habían visto a Itachi entonces… ¿Por qué la miraban sorprendidos y… sonrojados? "¡Espera!" Se miró y vio que todavía no se había puesto la blusa. Su cara pareció un tomate cuando recogió la prenda y gritó:

-¡Fuera de aquí pervertidos! – ambos chicos obedecieron dándose la vuelta pero no se fueron.

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura? – esa era la voz del pelinegro, se notaba por su tranquilidad.

Ella más calmada pero sonrojada aún, pasó por al lado de sus compañeros con la blusa ya puesta y se dirigió a la salida. Ellos la siguieron.

-Eso es cosa mía… - Sasuke la miró serio y tuvo que ceder - … solo exploraba un rato…

-Ten cuidado para la próxima vez, puede hacer enemigos…

-Si señor... –contesto ella irónica.

Aunque lo decía serio, sabía que simplemente estaba preocupado por ella, pero desde hace tiempo tenía claro que no como algo más que una amiga. Miró a su otro compañero, el rubio la miraba fijamente sin pestañear lo que la puso nerviosa.

-¿y a ti que te pasa Naruto? – dijo intentando no parecer preocupada por que hubiera visto o sospechado algo.

-¿Por qué estabas media desnuda Sakura-chan? – dijo el chico inocentemente.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse cuando vio que Sasuke también había detenido su paso para escuchar lo que respondería igual que el Uzumaki al lado suyo.

-¡Tenía calor! Llevaba rato ahí dentro y tuve que quitarme la blusa… - dijo casi gritando mientras el moreno la miraba con una sonrisa autoeficiente - ¡Sí, me perdí! ¿Contento?

Siguió caminando delante de ellos cuando vislumbró la salida, no querían que se enteraran de la verdad pero admitir la culpa delante del moreno hacía que este no sospechara porque era inusual en ella hacerlo. Escucho un sí profundo y se pudo imaginar su sonrisa mas ensanchada. Estuvo a punto de girarse y pegarle una patada como le había hecho a su hermano, pero entonces recordó que ellos solo estaban preocupados por ella, así que por una vez se tendría que aguantar porque ella también los quería.

Sonrió al sentir los primeros rayos del amanecer. Un nuevo día y un día menos para encontrarse con SU canalla favorito.

.

.

.

FIN.

**Bienvenidos a otra de mis historias! :3 esta vez es de la pareja itasaku, otra crack y otra de mis favoritas *^*. Quise poner a Sasuke de vuelta porque para mi son el equipo que debería de haber desde el principio hasta el final ^^- **

**Sin más espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews! **

**Neko - besitos a todos¡**


End file.
